A Midsummer Night's Feeding
by Shoosherdy
Summary: Lucy and Amy are no strangers to late night or early morning adventures, but it's doubtful they've come across one quite this... cute.


Disclaimer: All DEBS' characters belong to their wonderful creator, Angela Robinson. Any and all other OCs are of from my and my writing partner's minds.

Rated: T

A/N: Reviews of any and all kinds are always, always appreciated and welcome. They may even inspire us to write more... Thanks in advance for reading!

* * *

><p>A Midsummer Night's Feeding<p>

The darkness around her was all encompassing. Even the little sliver of a crescent moon was obscured by the gathered clouds. But since she'd been awake for the past thirty minutes, Amy's eyes had adjusted to the dark already. Lucy, after a long day and a late night at the docks, lay beside her on the bed, spread on her front – snoring.

Slowly reaching over to the night stand, Amy smirked as she dimmed the light of her phone's screen and found her recording app, pressing play with a devious grin.

"_Let's see you deny the fact that you snore when I have evidence…"_

She shifted around to get more comfortable against the headboard when Lucy let out a soft whine, stirring a little when the movement wasn't followed with Amy's warmth against her own skin.

Blue eyes – dilated to let in as much light as the darkness could provide – flickered over to the clock on the table, her lips making way for a faint smile as she started counting back from 120 softly. Her hand made its way into Lucy's hair of its own accord as the brunette shifted around more at the soft murmur, coming to slowly.

With a grunt, Lucy extricated her face from her pillow to mumble, voice thick with sleep, "What're you counting down to..."

Amy's voice didn't waver, nor did she slow down or stop her counting to answer, merely smiling faintly at her wife as she flopped over onto her back with a sigh, Lucy taking over her hand to explore it while she waited for an answer.

That answer came in the form of tiny cries through the baby monitor as Amy's counting halted at 1 and the bedside clock read 2:50 am.

Amused, the blond threw off the covers as she got out of bed, paying no mind to Lucy's grumbles as she headed out. In fact, she even flipped the light switch on to its brightest setting as she walked through the doorframe, Lucy's loud groan getting muffled as she undoubtedly hid in her pillow again.

The cries halted abruptly, Amy's voice travelling through the device instead as she soothed the baby. Moments later, the blond returned, smiling and talking to the baby cradled close to her chest, smiling wider when the baby smiled back and babbled incoherently at her.

Amy's soft laughter rang out when the baby in her arms – a beautiful little girl – scrunched up her face, rubbing her eyes before burying her face into her mother's neck to hide away from the bright lights that were nothing like the dark hallways they just came from.

The blond kissed her daughter's head, slowly turning to dim the lights, not paying much attention to whatever Lucy was mumbling darkly into her pillow. "Oh, baby girl… do the lights hurt your eyes? Mommy's sorry, Sophia…"

Settling down against the headboard, and adjusting Sophie to sit in the crook of her arm, Amy turned Sophie to have a view of her other mother as the brunette lessened her hold on the pillow but kept on grumbling.

"You okay there, Mama?" amusement laced Amy's voice, kissing the tip of Sophie's nose as the baby looked up at her Mommy.

The two blonds on the bed looked on as more grumbles came from the pillow before it was lifted, Lucy replacing it under her head with a huff and repeating herself, "No, because Mommy must hate me." The blond rolled her eyes, smiling cheekily at Lucy's murderous look. The latter then blinked a few times to fully wake up, locking eyes with a smaller version of her wife.

It didn't help that said smaller version only kept staring back owlishly, occasionally looking up at the woman holding her, but always back to the mother with the chocolate eyes.

Sounding oddly nervous, Lucy spoke up softly in her sleepy state, "She's staring…"

Amy frowned, unsure why her wife – who's usually beyond amazing with children – sounded so unsettled by their daughter.

Keeping up the soft tone while maintaining her eye contact with Sophie, Lucy went on, "What do I do?"

At this, the ex-DEB cracked a smile. "Baby, you're her Mama. Just do what comes naturally."

Amy continued watching with amusement, bending her head a little to take a deep whiff of Baby as Lucy reached out with her index – drawing Sophie's eyes to her finger and nearly making her go cross-eyed as she touched Sophie's nose, the baby's features morphing into one of surprise and wonder. However, much to Lucy's dismay, Sophie's gawking didn't lessen.

"…That didn't help."

The little blond started getting fussy in Amy's arms, shifting around as if to get closer to Lucy. Amy, catching on quickly, moved her closer and watched as she reached out a chubby hand with an extended finger until she touched Lucy's nose and poked her back in the same manner the brunette had done to her. The baby then quickly shuffled back and burrowed into Amy's arms again, a small hint of a smile playing at her lips.

Amy's laughter mingled in with Lucy as the latter gushed over the action, "Baby, did you see that? How adorable is our baby girl?" The blond smiled warmly as Lucy came closer to playfully kiss along Sophie's ticklish feet, the little girl squirming in hopes of getting away from the attack.

Amy waited for another minute or so before shifting on the bed, managing to sit Sophie up in the slight space between herself and Lucy, lying down on her side soon after so her middle could act as a backrest for Sophie to lean on.

The blond smiled softly, one finger running along the outer shell of Sophie's ear as Lucy stroked her round tummy and leaned in for a kiss to the girl's nose. She gently rested her hand on her hip when the brunette opted to simply pick the little blond up from her seated place and rest her on her chest.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh when Sophie laid her head on Lucy's chest with a tired yawn – and more importantly finding her thumb with her mouth – Amy sat up, motioning to have the baby back, muttering wryly, "Let's do what we actually came here to do and give you something tastier to suck on..."

Lucy's interested lift of the eyebrow earned her a smirk from her wife as she, too, sat up to properly hand over their daughter. The brunette continued watching as her wife adjusted Sophie in her arms – the baby's head pointing in Lucy's direction – and lifted up her shirt to expose her breast to the awaiting babe.

Lucy, transfixed, addressed Sophie in all seriousness, much to Amy's disbelief, "Remember you're special, baby girl. I love you so much I'm learning how to share my favorite toys with you."

Amy rolled her eyes even as Sophie's wide eyes sought out the source of the sound without actually letting go of the nipple in her mouth or ceasing her sucking motion. Her little hand that lay splayed on her mother's breast as she fed flailed out in hopes of finding whatever or whoever made the noise.

"Don't say that to our seven month old baby," the blond said, playfully chastising her wife.

Lucy muttered even as she let Sophie take hold of her fingers, "She's not going to remember it..."

Rubbing the baby's back, Amy began in a baby voice, "Don't mind her, Sophie. Mama's just sexually frustrated recently because you need so much attention that she hasn't gotten any booty lately while you get to suck on my boobs all the time."

The blond chuckled softly when Lucy nodded emphatically. "This sharing thing sucks, baby girl. Learn and accept it while you're young. It gets harder later."

Amy continued in her earlier tone, "Oh, but something tells me Mama will spoil you so much, you won't ever have to share anything with anyone, ever."

Amy laughed again at Lucy's comical widening of the eyes. "Except Mommy's boobs. You still have to share those."

The brunette leaned in soon after to kiss Sophie's cheek, giving the little blond the opportune moment to grab a fistful of her mother's hair, Lucy not immediately noticing.

She found out quickly as she went to move back to her side only to be tugged back painfully.

"Ow, baby girl... Really funny, cutie, now please let go of Mama's hair..."

Amy snorted – quite unladylike – when Sophie seemed to only hold on tighter, a mischievous look in her eyes as she moved her hand a little and brought Lucy's face that much closer to the blonde's exposed chest.

"Ouch, baby… Yes, yes, sharing is good. You can have them first…"

Sophie seemed to glow with glee, suckling happily and tugging on her Mama's hair a few more times, much to Lucy's pain.

After a moment of silence, Amy intently looked into Sophie's eyes as the baby locked eyes with her.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of looking into her eyes. They're beautiful…"

Lucy gently kissed Amy's cheek after the softly uttered words floated between them.

"They're an echo of yours and still take my breath away," murmured Lucy, smooth as ever.

The blond smiled faintly, softly shaking her head, "That's not it… they're not an exact echo of mine…"

Amy stroked Sophie's back more as Lucy leaned in, the baby almost giggling at the proximity as she finally let go of the hair to poke around her mother's face. Amy was just about to say something when Lucy's soft murmur of "Mom…" stopped her.

Hesitantly, the blond voiced her confusion, to which Lucy softly and slowly replied, "She has my mom's eyes... Blue, but yet... green. And warm."

The ex-DEB looked back down into wide and wonder filled eyes as they flitted from one mother's face to the other, breathily muttering, "They're beautiful… You really are special, our little, breath-taking princess."

As Sophie's eyes got heavy, slowly closing as she fell asleep, and her sucking came to slow halt, Amy smiled softly, "Now I kind of wish I could keep her awake forever just to look into her eyes."

This elicited an equally unladylike snort from Lucy, who lay back on her side as Amy readjusted her sleep tank and slowly began shifting to get up and take Sophie back to her crib.

"You're alone in that one. I recognize the importance of sleep no matter the age."

"Good thing I've got her for tonight then. I'll be back in a bit." Amy murmured softly so as to not wake up the sleeping girl in her arms, smiling softly as Lucy flopped back with a sigh, nodding that she'll wait.

The brunette was just sitting up to go look for her wife – who took too long to put a sleeping baby back into her crib – when Amy shuffled in, looking asleep on her feet as she slipped under the covers.

"Did she get fussy?" Lucy wondered with a frown, the lines between her brows deepening when Amy shook her blond head no.

With a sigh, Amy tiredly informed her, "She's out for the night- well, until 9 anyway. But the boogieman was in Marc's closet so I had to deal with that."

Lucy switched to lie on her side, watching her wife yawn with a soft smile.

"That hasn't happened in a while. You look tired, Mommy."

To this, the blond nodded, hints of a teenage whine creeping into her voice, "Being a Mommy is a lot of work… I'm sorry you're not getting any booty though." The blond then proceeded to roll over like a dead weight into Lucy's open embrace – the brunette letting out a low "Gah" as she readjusted herself and her wife's long, haphazardly-thrown limbs.

"You make it look easy, even if I know it's not even close." The brunette then punctuated her words with a soft kiss placed along Amy's hairline, barely suppressing the loud laughter Amy's next words almost squeezed out of her.

"But booty…"

"Sleep, baby. For future booty. And for time with the kids, I suppose."

"I'm sooooo calling Mom tomorrow to take them for the weekend."

The last thing that Amy heard as she drifted off to blissful sleep was Lucy's laughter, putting a smile on her face as she surrendered to slumber.


End file.
